Naruto Sharingan Master
by Juubi Kami of Time and Space
Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after his fight with Orochimaru. Who did he get it from? Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The start of a new beginning

Sharingan Master Naruto

0

I Don't own Naruto

0

Kyuubi16 Beta for me. Go read his stories and review. Also subscribe to his community.

0

Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after his fight with Orochimaru. Who did get it from? Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi bashing.

0

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication_"

"**Demon/ summons talking**"

"_**Demon/ summons thinking**_"

"Jutsu"

0

Chunin Exam part 2 (after Orochimaru hits Naruto with Gogyou Fuuin (Five Element Seal))

0

Orochimaru throws Naruto aside and left him to fall to his death. Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto to stop him from falling. (To lazy to write it out, anyways it practically the same excepted Naruto was sleeping all the to the tower)(Also they got there the fourth day)

0

In Naruto's mindscape-On the way to the Tower.

0

"Haaaa...Uugh...w-where am I?" asked Naruto as he looked around. He soon noticed that he wasn't in the forest of death, but in a sewer that had weird colored pipes above him the blue and red. The blue ones were bigger than the red ones and had little bits of black and white in them. The red ones were smaller than the blue and were bloody red. Naruto also notice the there was water that went up to his knees and that there were three paths in front of him, the first one, all the way to the right, led to a black door that a red circle in the middle, but it looked locked. The next path, in the middle, well he did not know because it just led into black darkness. The last path, to the far left, was a white door that was chained up, but at the top it said "memories".

"Well, might as well go through the middle path since it the only I can go through right now." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto started down the middle path, which turned out to be a maze of some sort. When Naruto go to the end of the maze/path he found another door, this door was steel grey and had red stuff leaking out of it from the bottom.

'Well might as well go in since I am stuck in here, where ever here is.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto open the door by pushing it, as it opens a wave of red water comes out. As soon as the red water stop coming out Naruto went in. When Naruto went in he saw a gold cage that had just darkness inside of it. Naruto got closer to see better inside of the cell, when a huge claw came out to hit him but Naruto jumped back just in time to dodge the claws.

**"You're lucky that this damn seal prevent me from attacking you."** a voice suddenly.

Just then two eyes the size of boulders opens up. The eyes were white on the outside and had a red iris with a black slit for a pupil. Then the room inside of the cage lit up, and there it was a giant bloody red fox with 9 tails. The fox was 100 feet tall and 250 feet wide, from nose to tails. Each tooth was the size of a tree and could cut most likely any thing.

"Y—you're the Kyuubi!!!" Naruto yelled.

**"No I am the cookie monster here it take your cookies; of course I am the Kyuubi what gave it off the 9 tails or that I am a big red fox?"** Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"What did you do? Where am I?" Naruto said confused and slightly scared.

**"To answer your first question I did not bring you here. You were knocked unconscious so the seal brought you here; and to answer your second question, this is your mind scape."** Kyuubi answered Naruto.

"Then how come when I was knocked unconscious before I did not come here?" Naruto questioned.

**"Because the seal prevented me from talking to you so I would not taint your mind or tricked you to open the seal, but now the seal has weakened so I can converse with you."** Kyuubi answered again.

"Considering what you just told me I shouldn't converse with you or you'd taint my mind" Naruto said after he listened to the Kyuubi.  
**  
"Ningen stories and legend have portrayed me in an unfavorable light. I am not as 'evil' as you mortals have proclaimed."** Kyuubi said.

"Then why did you attack Konoha all those years ago?" Naruto question Kyuubi.

**"It all started on a normal day when I was out hunting for a meal. I had caught a deer and was about to bring it to my den to eat, when suddenly I was attacked by a man I knew all to well. His name is Uchiha Madara, former Uchiha Clan Head and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan user. He casted upon me the Moon Eye Jutsu given to him by those cursed eyes of his. That Jutsu that was born the moment he achieved the second highest level of Sharingan called Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). Born out of guilt of taking the life of our best friend a set of three new techniques become usable, often the same but a rare occurrence will occur when the third technique is something different. It was with that knowledge and power that Madara gained the three techniques named after some of the gods themselves. Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo.''**  
''What do these techniques do?''  
**'' Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu allows the user to torture opponents for what seemed like days in a matter of moments. Amaterasu, a substantially potent ninjustu, which creates virtually-inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point that continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash. Susanoo, which allowed one to summon a massive ethereal warrior. This entity fights on behalf of the caster and shields him from all attacks, rendering the caster essentially invincible. The last level of the Sharingan is what Madara bares, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) which were born out of the act him taking the eyes of his brother. Those techniques even escape my knowledge. All I know was when that traitor induced the Moon Eye Technique on me I was sent into a rage and led to Konoha. He disappeared some time after I was sealed.''** Explained Kyuubi to Naruto.

"Wow I guess you're not as bad as everyone said you are. So is there anything else you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes there is, I wanted to tell you that you have a bloodline"** Kyuubi said while grinning.

"WH-what I have a bloodline really? That means I can use it to learn who my parents are." Naruto said while he smiled at thing that he can find out how his parents are.

**"No you can't, because you did not inherent the bloodline from them."** Kyuubi said to Naruto, who looked now that he heard that.

"B-b-but I thought bloodlines came from the person parents?" Naruto said.

**"Well you got your bloodline, because you were experimented on." Naruto looked confused at this. "Well remember you got kidnapped once, when you were 7 years old, which was the day right after the Uchiha massacre, for 1 week."** Naruto nodded **"When they'd kidnapped they experimented, by taking 2 pairs of eyes of a pair of brothers that died that day and swish them with a small hammer and then injected it into you. When nothing happened for 3 days he injected more stuff into, but this time it was blood but it was very special blood because it was the blood of Madara Uchiha"** now Naruto's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled out to Kyuubi when he heard that.  
**  
"Yeah! I was shocked as well young Ningen. Even I didn't know how he got a hold of that cursed man's blood. Anyways the blood was from Madara after he got his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The person then waited another 3 days to see if you would have sharingan but you didn't so the person put you back to the street where the Anbu found you the next morning and took you to the, what did you call him think it was old-man."**

"But how does that give me the Sharingan? I mean you said that it was never active?" Naruto ask Kyuubi.

**"Well you see about a month later I started forcing my demonic charka into your system to activate. I figured if that bastard ever came back and tried to free me from your confines he would be met with a nasty surprise. It should have taken you much longer, within the time frame of two months but thanks to the snake interference the seal has been weakened resulting in you acquiring the Sharingan much earlier.''  
**

"One what did you mean by nasty surprise and will my sharingan be special?" Naruto asked.

**"Being a Jincbuuriki people will naturally fear you and want you dead or used as a weapon. I don't plan on having my soul sent to hell any time soon nor do I wish to become anyone weapons. Your normal Sharingan contains the traits from the dead Uchiha brothers of this time and during the time of the Shodaime Hokage. Meaning your Sharingan will contain the special traits of four Uchiha. Each Uchiha has a special trait within their eye that allows one unique ability expanded upon one of the seven grafted abilities of the Sharingan's complete evolution. Meaning your eyes might evolve not only because of this, but also due to your unique genetic compound that existed before you became a Jinchuuriki. I can sense both the chakra natures of Wind and to a lesser extent water inside of you. The wind will boost the fire affinity grafted from the Uchiha blood while the water makes sure it doesn't go out of control. Also due to my healing factor you won't go blind from the use of the higher level Sharingans, which you will achieve without having to murder or pluck the eyes of friends or relatives. Meaning all the strengths and none of the weaknesses."**  
''What about these unique traits? I get four different ones don't I?''  
**''Indeed... couple of these traits involved into Hybrid traits due to your other natures. You will maintain the Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu which comes with the Mangekyou, but with substantial upgrades. The first new traits are the five basic elements unfortunately to prevent compromising the integrity it stays at the five basics as if it would continue to evolve to include sub-elements then your body would break down from all the genetic change. The second ability will give you ability to control light while the third Darkness. ''  
**''And the Fourth?''  
**''The abilities to trap souls within your eyes.''  
**'Those are interesting yet powerful abilities. I think I'll call them Destiny, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami in that order.''  
**''Interesting...you named them after the Goddesses that rule over the realms of Heaven and Hell.''**  
''Wait! There are Goddesses? Even Yami?''  
**''Indeed they are Kit.''**  
''Huh...guess I'll be praying to Megamis at night then instead of Kamis. Hey Kyuubi you know why the door to my memories is locked and what is the black door with the red circle is for also?" Naruto asked.

**"Yeah I know of it. You're memories are locked up because, you have too many bad memories and if they were released you probably go insane in seconds. The black door with the red circle is representing your bloodline. The tomoes will probably go around the circle."** Answered Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi you said that my Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu will be upgraded, what will be different about it?" Naruto asked the so knowledgeable demon.

**"The Tsukuyomi will last 4 days instead of the normal 3 days, in the genjutsu, and 5 days if the moon is out. The Amaterasu will allow you to summon a black dragon made out of fire, but you can only can use it once a month when you first get your Mangekyo Sharingan then once a week when you master the Amaterasu. Kit it is time to wake up your teammates are at the tower."** Kyuubi answered Naruto.

"Wait can I still talk to you later?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**"Yeah you can talk to me when you are conscious too; you just have to think instead talking out loud." **Kyuubi answered Naruto's question before he faded out of his mind...


	2. Chapter 2: Training for the exam part 1

After the preliminary (all the same fights and the people will fight the same people for par three)

Naruto went to the hospital because he knew that Kakashi-sensei would be there to check up on the precious Uchiha. And Naruto was right as soon as he got to the third floor he saw Kakashi-sensei in front of Sasuke's room door. Naruto walk up to Kakashi and asked,  
"Hey Kakashi-sensei can you train me for the third part of the Chunin exam?"

"Sorry Naruto I can't, I have something else to do" replied Kakashi.

"Yeah I bet it is to train Sasuke, is in it?" ask Naruto to Kakashi-sensei.

"Yes it is, but I got another teacher just as good as I am ok" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Save it! I will train myself. I don't need anyone else, especially you." Naruto said to Kakashi while pointing his finger at Kakashi at the end. With that said Naruto left the hospital and headed to the training grounds to get stronger for the third part of the chunin exam.

0

The Training Grounds

0

'Ha I don't need them I have Kyuubi to help me. He could help me better than they can.' Naruto thought to himself.

**"Ye-e-ah I-I-I ca-an."** Kyuubi said to Naruto.

'Hey Kyuubi can you talk louder I can barley hear you and why are you stuttering?" Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**"Th-e-e s-ea-al Or-oc-h-im-aru p-ut o-n-n yo-ou is in-nte-rf-ea-ring wi-th me t-al-king t-o you."** Kyuubi said to Naruto.

"Well how do I get rid of the seal?" Naruto asked to Kyuubi.

**"Do-on-'t know as-k th-he ol-ld m-an"** Kyuubi said to Naruto. So Naruto went to the Hokage tower to go see the old man Hokage.

-

Hokage tower

-

"Let me in I need to see the old man; it is important!" Naruto yelled to the secretary.

"Wait about 3 minutes and you can see him he is in an important meeting right now." Said the secretary to Naruto in a clam voice.

"Fine I will wait" Naruto said to the secretary as he sat down in the chair, to wait for the old man to finish his important meeting.

---- 4 minutes later----

Naruto was finally let in to the Hokage's office after his important was finished.

"Hey old man how was your meeting?" Naruto asked the Sandaime Hokage.

"It went well Naruto, so what can I do for you?" asked the Sandaime Hokage to Naruto.

"Well Orochimaru placed a seal over the other seal and it is messing with my chakra control a bit, do you think you could remove it?" Naruto asked the Sandaime hokage.

"Well I don't know much, but one of my other students is in town and he is a seal master. He also trained the Yondaime Hokage." Said the wrinkled hokage.

"Really, where can I find him old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well you can find him at the hot-spring bathhouse, ok." Said the old Hokage to Naruto, with a smile.

"Ok, bye old man." Naruto said to the Sandaime Hokage. With that said Naruto left the hokage tower and make his way to the hot-springs.

At the hot-spring bathhouse

Naruto finally got to the hot-spring and was about to go in to look for the old man's student, when he heard the sound of giggling for the women side of the hot-spring. Now that would not have bothered Naruto but it was a perverted giggle. So Naruto decide to go over there and flush out the pervert. Naruto walked to the women side of the hot-spring and saw a man looking in his later forty, having long and spike white hair that reached to his lower back, wearing (you now what he wears), and a headband that has the word "oil" on it; looking though a peephole.

"Hey this is the women side of the hot-spring you know?" Naruto said to the man.

"Shut it kid I am doing research right now so go away." Said the man.

"Well I gave you a chance," Naruto said while smiling.

"Whatever" the man said not caring to Naruto.

"Ok choice, PERVERT!!!" Naruto yelled out loud. Immediately you could hear women screaming on the other side of the wall. The man that was peep on them paled to a pale white and was about to run. When all the women came around the corner all wearing a towel and dripping wet.

"There's the dirty pervert let get him!"  
"YEAH!" said one woman and the others cheered.

The pervert looked around for the kid from before, but could not find him before the women started beating him up. And speaking about Naruto he was on a tree branch, after he yelled pervert, watching the pervert get beat up by 17 women.

(10 minutes later)

The women finally stop beating up the pervert. The say pervert was lying on the ground looking broken and bloody.

"I hope you learned your lesson pervert never peek on women again. Anyway who are you?" asked Naruto the bloody man. Suddenly the man jumped up completely healed.

"(Insert Jiraiya speech)" the newly named Jiraiya said. "So you're a sannin? So that means you are the Sandaime student right?" asked Naruto to Jiraiya.

"Yes I am why?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Well you see Orochimaru placed a seal over my original one and now it is messing with my chakra control. So I went to the Sandaime to see if he could remove but he said he couldn't. Then he said that you were in town and that you could remove it for me." Naruto explain to Jiraiya.

"Ok, but when I remove the seal you need stop bothering me, okay?" Jiraiya said to the jinchuuriki.

Naruto nodded and said "Yes perverted hermit" while smirking to Jiraiya.

"And don't call me that!!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Ok just remove the damn seal."

"Ok lift up your shirt and force chakra to your stomach, ok?" Jiraiya instructed to Naruto.

Naruto did what he was told and lifted up his shirt and force chakra to his stomach. Jiraiya looked at Naruto stomach and saw the first seal appear a four point seal, which contained the Kyuubi, and then another seal appeared this time it was a five point element seal. When Jiraiya saw the first seal he quickly started pumping chakra into his hand to release the five element seal. Jiraiya then struck Naruto in the stomach and released the seal; Naruto was forced back from the force Jiraiya had generated when he struck the seal.

"There you go I have released the seal and now can you stop bothering me." Said Jiraiya while waving off Naruto.

"Yeah thanks now I can finally train myself for the chunin exam" said Naruto to Jiraiya 'With Kyuubi help' as an after thought. Jiraiya looked confused; didn't the brat have a sensei?

"Hey brat don't you have a sensei?"

"Yeah I do but Kakashi-sensei in training Sasuke and not me." Said Naruto while looking mad.

Jiraiya remembered when Sarutobi-sensei did not train him, but trained Orochimaru and he always told Jiraiya to be like Orochimaru.

"Hey brat I could train you."

"Really?"

"Yeah but only for one week okay."

"Yeah that is okay, because I want to train by myself for the rest of the month anyways" said Naruto to Jiraiya.

"Okay meets me tomorrow at training ground 4 at 10:00." Said Jiraiya to Naruto as he disappeared in a Shunshin no Jutsu. With that done Naruto went home, and he could not wait for tomorrow and for his Sharingan to awaken.

0

The next day

0

Naruto woke up and started to do his daily morning rituals. Naruto was done by 8:01 and needed something to do.

**"Why don't you get some new close, because your orange jumpsuit screams "LOOK OVER HERE AND KILL ME"? So why don't you?"** Kyuubi said to Naruto suddenly.

'I guess you are right man I should get new close; maybe some black and red" replied Naruto.

**"Yeah that sounds good and by the way I am a girl."** Kyuubi said slightly mad at Naruto for saying she was a guy.

'Wait you are a GIRL?!?! But you sound like a guy all manly and what not' Naruto yelled the last part.

**"Well I am a girl, didn't I tell you that when we first met**?"

'No you did not tell me that.'

**"Well I am so deal with it! I will show you my human form if we get back and still have time, okay."**

'Ok fine let go shopping, hey since you are a girl you can help me choose what to wear.'

**"Ok."**

At the Ninja store

Naruto walked into the ninja store and immediately saw weapons of all like: scythes, katanas, zanbato, spiked chains; chain swords, chain scythes, ect... practically ever weapon know to man was in there. There were also clothes for ninjas in the back of the store. A man, in his mid-thirty's, was walking to; probably to kick him out.

"Welcome to Aya's ninja store where we have everything ninja's need" said the man "May I help you?"

"Yes you can um..." started Naruto but he did not know the man's name.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Haido Maikas but you can call me Haido and your name is...?" The new name Haido said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you can help me Haido because I looking for new clothes and maybe some weapons." Said Naruto to Haido.

"Yeah I figured that when you walked in with that orange jumpsuit. Anyways looking for anything in particular you want?" Haido said to Naruto while looking up and down at him.

**"Hey Naruto you should get black pants with bloody red flames licking the bottom of the pants, you should get a fishing net shirt, a black ninja shirt that has the seal that contains me on it but in red, and a red vest with black flames licking the bottom of it. You should also get some black combat boots and change the cloth of you headband from blue to black."** Said Kyuubi to Naruto.

"Yeah I want black pants with bloody red flames licking the bottom of the pants, a fishing net shirt, a black ninja shirt that has the seal that on my stomach but in red and a red vest with black flames licking the bottom of it, some black combat boots, and can you change the cloth of my headband to black." Naruto repeated to Haido, who nodded and said "I should be finish customizing your clothes in about 20 minutes; is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah I do can you make me a customized mask?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I can; what do you want it to look like?" asked Haido to Naruto.

"I want it to look like an animal is growling, the teeth should look like icicles, the lips should look like they are made out of lightning, and the mask is black. Oh I just remember can you put weight seals on the clothes?" Naruto said.

"Ok I got everything the clothes should take 25 minutes to finish with the weight seals. The mask I will have finish by the end of the week. Why don't you look around the store while I get clothes ready, ok?" Haido said, after Naruto gave him his headband, to Naruto while walking to the back of the store.

"Whatever," Naruto said while shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto walked down the isles of weapons picking up a few things like: a 100 pack of shurikens, 2 packs of 100 kunai each, a pack of 300 senbon, a 100 pack of exploding tag, 2 storage scrolls, a book on human anatomy ,and two swords. One was a katana that had a red blade and black handle, the length of the blade was about 60 cm long and the handle was 10 cm long so the total was 70 cm long, there were also breaks on the blade starting from the base to the end ever 10 cm or so. The next sword was a zanbato; the blade was black and had a red bolt lightning in the middle, the handle was also black; it was 167 cm long from tip to tip. That all took 19 minute so Naruto decided to walk to the cash register and read the book on human anatomy.

(7 minutes later)

Haido came out and saw Naruto at the cash register reading a book. Haido walk to Naruto carrying all the customized clothes that Naruto asked for. When he got there he saw Naruto had got other stuff, weapons.

"Oh Haido can you tell me something?" asked Naruto when he saw Haido coming.

"Yeah what is it?" said Haido while looking at the price of everything to total it up.

"Why are there breaks in this katana?" Naruto asked while bring the red bladed sword out.

"Oh that's because it when you push chakra into the blade the segments comes apart and a chain comes out so you can attack something at a long distance, but it has a limit of 12 meters. Ok with everything add up your total in 16,000 yen (which is like 170.05 dollars).Naruto got his clothes and weapons and went home to try on his clothes and to see Kyuubi in her human form, since he had about an hour left.

At Naruto house

Naruto had put on his clothes was tell Kyuubi to take him to his mindscape.

**"Ok wait a second"** Kyuubi said then Naruto was pulled in to his mind.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto opens his eyes to see he is inside his mind. Naruto starts going down the where he first met Kyuubi.

Naruto is finally at Kyuubi's cage and sees Kyuubi still in her giant fox **"Okay Naruto I will show you my human form. If you change the way your mind look's after cause being in a sewer for 13 years get old."** Kyuubi said to Naruto. Naruto nodded to Kyuubi saying he will. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and the giant fox was no longer there. Instead there as a beautiful woman in her early-20, with long red hair that reached her heart shape **, she also had DD- cup breast, and long legs. Also did I mention she was NAKED! As soon as Naruto realized that he was shot back with the biggest nosebleed ever.

(17 minutes later)

Naruto finally woke up for his very first nosebleed and saw Kyuubi still in her human form, still naked. Naruto did a full body blush and yelled out "Can you put some clothes on please!!!!!"

**"I can, but I now you like seeing me like this"** Kyuubi said, and contained **"Anyways I showed you my human form now you need to change your mindscape"**.

"Yeah yeah don't get your tails in a bunch. I'm going to it" replied Naruto while standing up and standing in the middle of the room with his eye close thinking of something.

To Kyuubi the room started twisting, turning, and changing into a meadow with a forest surrounding it. The golden cage that once held Kyuubi suddenly became a ball of light. The light then went for her neck, then the ball of light disappeared and in place was a chocker that had the word seal on it. Kyuubi was amazed how beautiful the meadow and forest was. Kyuubi started crying a little and was starring at Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to see Kyuubi with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she run to him, then jumped at him, and finally gave him a hug.

**"Thank you Naruto-kun."** Kyuubi said to Naruto, not realizing she add kun to the end of his name.

"You're welcome Kyuu-chan" Naruto said but not seeing Kyuubi blush a light shade of red from him calling her Kyuu-chan.

**"Naruto you should go to the training ground it is almost 9:50."** Kyuubi said.

"You are right, see you later Kyuu-chan, bye". With that said Naruto began fading from his mindscape.

Hey guy I am having a poll for Naruto summoning animal.


	3. Chapter 4: Training for the exam part 2

Don't own Naruto

Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after his fight with Orochimaru. Who did he get it from? Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi bashing.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

At training ground 4

Naruto arrived just in time to see that Jiraiya was not there yet. About a minute later with dirt on his clothes, so he was peeping on women before he got here. He should have known the pervert would be peeking in at 10:00 in the morning.

"Aright brat time for training, I am going to train you in chakra control and maybe I will teach you a jutsu if you impress me enough." Jiraiya said to Naruto while wiping off the dirt for his clothes.

"Ok first off do you know the "tree climbing" exercise?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Really show me" Jiraiya said to Naruto. Naruto did what he was told and walked to the closest tree, and started walking up the tree with his hands in his pocket.

"Very good brat do you know the "water walking" exercise?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who this time raised an eye brow and shook his no. Jiraiya sighed the kid should have learned this from his jounin-sensei but apparently he didn't.

"Ok brat watch closely" Jiraiya said as he started walking on the water. Naruto could see a small amount of chakra leaking out of Jiraiya's feet holding him on top of the water.

"You see brat the "water walking" exercise is like the opposite of the "tree climbing" exercise, since in the "tree climbing" exercise you use your chakra to "glue" yourself on to the tree but in the "water walking" exercise you use your chakra to repel yourself from the water; got it?" Jiraiya explained to Naruto; who nodded.

"Ok try it yourself and see if you can do it."

Naruto started walking to the river that was in the training ground. Naruto started focusing his chakra through to his feet. Then placed one of his feet on the water, it seemed that it would hold him so he put the other foot in. He the started to sink but not that much it, the water only went up to his knees (the water is 12 feet deep). Naruto got out of the water and focus more chakra into his feet and repeated what he did, though this time it only went up slightly below his knee, so that meant he was improving. Naruto keep repeating the step up until his feet were over the water.

(2 hours later)

Naruto finally manage to keep his feet above water. Naruto started to jump around but his feet still stayed above the water.

"Good job brat I see you finished the chakra control exercise, was it harder than the "Tree climbing" exercise?" asked Jiraiya because this exercise was suppose to be harder than the other.

"No it was easier than the "Tree climbing" exercise because that one took me almost a fully week of nonstop trying to get it do. But this one only took 3 hours." Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"I guess the harder the exercise for other the easier it is for you. So the next exercise is "kunai balancing" but we will start with a senbon then move up to heaver thing, ok?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, who just nodded.

"Ok first I have to get a senbon."

"You don't need to because I have a senbon" said Naruto to Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded as Naruto hand him the senbon.

"Ok brat the "kunai balancing" exercise is like the "water walking" exercise except that you are less chakra. Try to get the senbon balanced on your finger, too much chakra will make the senbon float above you finger; too little chakra will let the senbon pierce your finger." Said Jiraiya to Naruto while demonstrating it.

Jiraiya gave Naruto the senbon. Naruto took the senbon and try to balance it on his finger using chakra. Naruto put too little chakra in it and the senbon pierced his finger. Naruto growled and force much more chakra in it. The senbon shot into the air and floated about a foot and a half above his finger. Naruto started to lessen the out put of the chakra as a result the senbon went down about ½ an inch. Naruto kept lowering the output of chakra.

(1 hour later)

Naruto was finally was able to master the "kunai balancing" exercise with only few injures. Naruto decided during that time to try to balance the senbon while moving his hand and finger like: Twisting his hand, jerking his hand in every direction, and spinning his hand in a circle. Naruto decided not to disturp his sensei's so called _research_ and move on to the next part of the exerise; which was balancing a sheriken on his finger. Naruto put as much chakra in the shurikens as in the senbon, but it was not enough and got cut. Naruto then pushed thrip the amount of chakra into the shurikens. The sheriken floated about a foot from his finger, naruto lessen the amount of chakra and imedetlly the sheriken started falling. Naruto pushed back the chakra before his finger was cut off.

'_This is going to take some time'_ Naruto thought as he sighed.

(2 hours and 19 minutes later)

Naruto was right it was twice as hard, though Naruto's finger was a bloody mess the skin was missing because the shuriken cut him so many times. Naruto also to try to balance the shuriken while moving his hand and finger like: Twisting his hand, jerking his hand in every direction, and spinning his hand in a circle. Naruto also try to move the shuriken from his finger to his shoulder, while the shuriken was spinning but he removed his jacket and shirt so that they don't get cut up. Naruto decided to take a brake since he was tried and let Kyuubi heal his wounds.

(With Jiraiya)

'_Hmmm the brat should have been finished by now. 'Sigh' better check up on him'_ Jiraiya thought to him self while putting away his binocular. Jiraiya jumped to the clearing where Naruto was and saw him sitting there.

'_Lazy bum sitting there instead of training'_ Jiraiya thought to him-self slightly angry at Naruto for not training.

"Hey brat you are not suppose to be here relaxing, you are suppose to be training." Jiraiya yelled to Naruto as he walked into the clearing. Jiraiya's yelling startled Naruto who was just starting to take his brake.

Naruto shouted back to the pervert "Yeah how would you know that I am not training. By the way I was I am just taking a brake and letting my wounds heal" while showing him his bloody finger and cut up arm. Jiraiya was surprised; he thought the brat was not training.

"Hey how did you cut up your arm, you were only supposed to balance the senbon on your finger?" asked the ever so curious Jiraiya.

"Hmm oh that, well I finished the first part of the exercise about over 2 hours ago. So I decided to start on the second part of the exercise. I move the shuriken up and down my arm which is why my arm is cut up."

"Alright when you finish the third part of the "kunai balancing" exercise you could go home" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah yeah see you tomorrow ero-sensei" Naruto yelled back to Jiraiya as he left. Naruto then practice the exercise for the next 3 hours and 38 minutes. Naruto decide to take the exercise to the next level, seeing as he still got time. Naruto started balancing his katana on his hand but did not do any tricks, so he finished the exercise in 46 minutes. He the moved on to balancing his huge zanbato, it took 1 hour and 38 minutes to finish the exercise. Naruto looked at the sky and saw it was night time; it looked to be about 9:31. Naruto decide to go home and rest.

0

Naruto mind scape

0  
Naruto found him self in his mind scape right after he fell a sleep. He found himself, in the meadow, right in front of Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuu-chan why am I here?" asked Naruto to Kyuubi.

"**You make it sound like it is bad to come here" **said Kyuubi with a pout on her face.

"Hey you know what I mean. Besides you know I like to come here." Replied Naruto.

"**Well I just want to tell you some thing that found your sharingan, but if you are going to be mean to me I am not going to tell you."**

"Come on just tell me, please!?" pleaded the future sharingan user.

"**Find I found out how your sharingan is to look like"** "Really" **"Yeah, your sharingan have a black background and have nine red ****tomoes. You will have three red rings around your red pupil. Each ring will have three red tomoes."** "Really it sounds cool" **"Yeah but that was the one of the news, ready for the other. Good because it has to do with Madara blood."** Naruto's face hardens at the name **"Remember that I said the blood was after he got this Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Well when the blood entered your body it started to mutate. It fused Madara's blood, his brother's blood, and your blood with my chakra, to form one sharingan. (.net/fs50/f/2009/283/0/c/Naruto_467_Juubi___CoLo_by_luffy_). This sharingan is your strongest sharingan when it reaches its Mangekyo form. You will gain three more techniques for this new sharingan. The first technique is the ability to collapses space and time at a fixed point. The second one a summon a massive ethereal warrior. This entity fights on behalf of the caster and shields him from all attacks, rendering the caster essentially invincible; Madara Susanoo technique. The last technique is the ability to draw nature's chakra into you without too many side affects."**

"I think I will name them Kamui (Goddess of Time and space), Susanoo, and Tozi (Goddess of Nature). By the way what is nature's chakra?"

"**Nature's chakra is the chakra that is deep in the earth. It does not have any affinity to a certain element. Oh, since we are on the topic of chakra affinity I have to tell you that you got another chakra affinity, lightning. It is not as strong as you fire and wind chakra but stronger than you water."**

"See you tomorrow"

(AN: I am going to be lazy and finish this chapter quickly.)

O

The next few days passed quickly for Naruto, the second day of train Naruto practice whirlpool making and walking exercise, the third day was air walk exercise (Jiraiya wanted to mess with him, he did not think it was possible), fourth day waterfall walking exercise, the fifth day was a combination of all the exercise, the sixth day was learn some fire and water jutsu, and the last day was learning Shunshin no jutsu and part one of the rasengan.

**Hope you all like the new chapter. By the way keep vote for the people in the harem and which summoning contract Naruto should have. The next chapter is about how the gods, goddesses, and bijuu came to be.**

**All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**

**Hey to all my fan and readers go to this person's username if you want good ideas for stories or challenges, "challenger". Also go to 'Ultimate Naruto' by "godlike-naruto".**


	4. Chapter 5: Knowledge of a demon

Don't own Naruto

Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after his fight with Orochimaru. Who did he get it from? Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi bashing.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

(Naruto Mind scape)

** "Ok Naruto, we are going to do some history, not just any history, the history on how the first god was created, on how the bijuu demons where born, and how the first ninja was born. (Got this idea from one of Kyuubi16 Reborn earlier stories so all credit goes to him) Ok let's begin, before there were gods the were two voids, black void and white void. The two voids never touched until one day. When the two voids touch there was a flash and out of the flash came the first god. The first god name was Adonis, the god of creation. After the god was born he used his power to separate the two voids from each other. When he did that there was a flash and out came the first goddesses, ****Kamui the goddess of Time and space.**

** "The two gods fell in love with each other and had eight female children. The first two children were Kami **_**goddesses of heaven**_** and Yami **_**goddesses of hell**_**. The next ones born were Shinigami **_**goddesses of death**_** and Destiny **_**goddesses of fate**_**. The next twins that were born were Susanoo **_**goddesses of the sky**_** and Tozi **_**goddesses of nature**_**. The last pair of children that were born was Tsukuyomi **_**goddesses of the moon **_**and Amaterasu **_**goddesses of the sun**_**.**

** "After all of the girls were born they started creating realms. The first two realms were heaven and hell. The next two were limbo and Maki (demon realm). The last realm was the universe (this realm). Kami ruled the heaven realm, Yami ruled the hell realm, Shinigami ruled the limbo realm, and the rest ruled the universe realm. The gods ruled the realm until it got too big for just them to rule. So when a being died and they were good in life they would be a demi-god (half god), to help rule the realms.**

** "About nine thousand years ago a god died; this god was the first god and was ****Adonis, the god of creation. He did not die of old ago or from a fatal injury; no he died from releasing all of his energy all across the five realms. He did this so he could be one with everything and to watch over all the being that were not gods or demi-gods.**

** "That was the history of how gods came to be; alright let's talk about how the bijuu demons were born, ok. So do you know how the first ninja was created because you need to know this if you want to know how the bijuu were born? (**Naruto shakes his heard no**) Oh ok let talk about the first ninja first.**

** "The first ninja name was ****Rikudō Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths/Realms. The Rikudō Sennin was also the first bloodline user and ****jinchūriki****, and is considered to be the god of shinobi****. He had the first bloodline called rinnegan; it had many abilities like **_**the power to master every technique, **__**control multiple bodies at the same time, user immortal to some extent, lets one control the **__**six forms of chakra nature manipulation, and summon any creature.**_** The ****rinnegan is conceded to be the strongest bloodline; even though almost everybody thing it is just a mere legend or folktale.**

** "What most people don't know is that he is famous for defeating the strongest demon ever, the bijuu's mother, and the empress of all demons, the **_**Juubi no Ookami**_**. This is wear you learned how the bijuus were created. He defeated her and then sealed her up in side of him. Later he realized that if died the Juubi would be released so he started making plans to insure that would not happen. Later on his death bed he started dividing my mothers' chakra, and releasing the divided chakra to create the nine bijuu. He released Skukaku, then Nekomata, next Isonade, Sokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Kaku, Orochi, and finally me. He then released my mother's body and used **_**Chibaku Tensei**_** to trap her in a stone prison, and then send her to the moon; which was smaller back then. After that the ****Rikudō Sennin laid on his death bed, with two brothers in front of him. The first and older brother was Kage Uchiha; while the second and younger brother was Ken Senju.**

**They were there because the Rikudō Sennin was going to choose his successor, but before he was to choose he gave them the last bit of the Juubi chakra. The chakra gave them each a bloodline, the Uchiha Sharingan and to the Senju Mouton (**_**Wood release**_**) jutsu. After he gave them their bloodline he announced his successor would be Ken Senju. The older brother was greatly angered by this, because he thought that since he was older he should have been the successor. After the Rikudō Sennin died, the older brother attacked his younger brother, this then lead to their clan rivalry.**

**But after a hundred years the bloodline watered down and eventually it disappeared. About three hundred a fifty years ago a part of Uchiha that separated from the clan saved a midlevel demon eagle. The eagle was thankful for the help and granted the clan a bloodline by mutating the demon genes with in them with its chakra. It could not give them sharingan because its chakra was not strong enough. The new bloodline was named Byakugan, and the clan named itself Hyuuga, in honor of the eagle demon.**

**About 190 years ago both the ****Uchiha and Senju clan gained their bloodlines back. The Uchiha clan got their bloodline back by me. One day Madara came to my den in search of me so I could give him the sharingan. Since I was the strongest demon and my chakra strong enough to do it I gave it to him and his clan. But there was a catch the clan did not know of, I placed curses on the bloodline like if you were not a female the sharingan would make you go insane. Also to gain the next level of sharingan you must kill your closet friend. I did this because I am a fox and foxes are pranksters by nature. I am not really shore how the Senju clan gained their bloodlines back.**

**Any ways I told you about the goddesses because of your jutsu that your eye contains. And the reason I told you about my mother, the **_**Juubi no Ookami**_**, is because I want you to meet her"** with that said Kyuubi move back. Behind Kyuubi there was a woman her mid-20, with long reddish violet hair that reached her heart shape ass, she also had E- cup breast, and long legs the went on for ever.

**Hope everyone likes the story. Sorry it took so long to update, also sorry it is short. Wanted to update it to day so I just left it ok. Also the reason it took long was because I had to do three projects that were due the 9****th**** of December.**

**Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto,**__** 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space**

**P.S I am going to make another story with naruto having two bloodlines, the poll is already up so vote please. Also review.**


	5. Poll

**Sorry people this is not a chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I will have a poll to see which story I should update next. The poll will be up today so vote.**

**Choices**

**Celestial soul**

**Naruto: Path to a God or Devil**

**Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**

**10 masked hollow**

**Naruto emperor Demon**

**Naruto Sharingan Master**

**Naruto the Chimera of Aliens**

**Master of Spirits**

_First place: Naruto Sharingan Master_

_Second place: ?_

_Third place: ?_

_Fourth place: ?_

_Fifth place: ?_

_Sixth place: ?_

_Seventh place: ?_

_And last but not least, eighth place: ?_

_**So read all my stories to see what they are about and vote for which one you like.**_

**All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space**


	6. Chapter 6:Secrets revealed

Don't own Naruto

Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after his fight with Orochimaru. Who did he get it from? Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi bashing.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

_Last time on NSM_

_**Any ways I told you about the goddesses because of your jutsu that your eye contains. And the reason I told you about my mother, the **__**Juubi no Ookami**__**, is because I want you to meet her"**__ with that said Kyuubi move back. Behind Kyuubi there was a woman her mid-20, with long reddish violet hair that reached her heart shape ass, she also had E- cup breast, and long legs the went on for ever._

* * *

(Now on to the story)

The woman that was behind Kyuubi, aka the Juubi, started to toss a little to the left but other wise she was still asleep.

"Hey Kyuu-chan why is you mother asleep, shouldn't she wake up?" asked Naruto.

"**Hey, give her a minute; she will wake up in a minute. You see the seal works by you knowledge, willpower, and chakra. That is why I could never talk to you before you know about me, so since you never know about Juubi-****okaa-san**** she as been sleeping all this time in the sleep"** said Kyuubi.

As she said that Juubi started to toss and turn until she finally woke up. She opened her eye slowly blinking taking in her surroundings.

"**Uhh where am I? The last thing I remember I was in the Konoha hospital after giving birth to Na-NARUTO!?!?!? Where is my baby?"** yelled out Juubi, and apparently Naruto's mother. (Didn't see that coming didn't you and if you did, STOP READING MY MIND)

Juubi keep on turning freaking out until she laid eyes on Naruto and said **"Minato? Is that you?"**

"Minato? Who is Minato, I am Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto to the lady, whose eyes started to tear up.

Juubi had so many tears in her eyes that she was crying. Naruto started to fell sorry for her and was about to say some thing to make her happier, when she did some thing random. The Juubi no Ookami launch her body at Naruto, rapped her arms around his neck, and tackled him to the ground.

Juubi started said things like **"my baby you're so big"** and **"you look just like your father"** while sobbing into Naruto's chest.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other with a look that clearly said 'what the fuck is going on'.

About ten minute has passed since Juubi tackled Naruto to the ground and she has finally stopped sobbing.

"Ok I got a few question for you like how do you know my name, why the hell did you tackle me, and who is Minato?" asked Naruto.

"**Well to start off I am your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I gave birth to you the day Kyuu-chan attack Konoha. The second one was because I have not seen you since you were born and missed you. And finally Minato is the fourth hokage and your father"** said Kushina.

"But how am I your son? Kyuu-chan said you were trapped in the center of the moon?" asked Naruto, not truly believing that she was his mother.

"**Well you see it was about 35 years ago, I was in the stupid cage looking down on earth when the goddesses of the moon,**** Tsukuyomi, appeared in my cage. She then told me I would be let out of the cage, but their was a catch only my soul would be let out not my body. Anyway she left before I could ask her when I would be released.**

"**The follow night there was a lunar eclipse and the seal weaken a little but not enough to get me out. Then in the afternoon there was a solar eclipse and the seal weaken even more but still not enough to let me out. And then that night there was a lunar eclipse and the seal weaken a little more and I was finally able to get out.**

"**I started to wonder through the world taking in the sights, when I can across the body of a newly born baby girl. But there was something wrong with the child; her soul was leaving her body. I could not do anything for the baby, but when I saw how happy the parents were I decided to live the baby's life for her.**

"**When the soul left the body, I forced my soul into her body. Later I found out I was in the body of the heir of the Uzumaki and princess of whirlpool country. I lived my life happily there until Kyuubi destroyed all of whirlpool country and I was left alone as the last survivor of whirlpool country (when she was 5).**

"**I took shelter in Konoha where I met your father. He was the prince of Konoha; he came from a wealthy family, was handsome, and had every girl after him. At first I hated him and he hated me. But when he was 14, he started to ask me out, but I shot him down every time. When I was 17 and he was 19 we were both jounin, I finally said yes to one of his dates.**

"**We started to go out from there on. At the age of 23 (Kushina age) Minato asked me to marry him and I said yes. Minato became the Yondaime hokage about a year later. And 2 months later I was pregnant with you. Then I gave birth to you 9 and half months later and Kyuu-chan here attack Konoha.**

"**The reason I might be here is because your father asked the Shinigami to seal me in you or he was not specific and just said 'seal the demon into my son' which meant me and Kyuu-chan; since Shinigami can see my demon soul"** explained Kushina to both Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Oh that explains it" said Naruto, still slightly confused "does that mean Kyuu-chan is my sister along with the other bijuu

They all were silent for a minute, when Naruto and Kyuubi suddenly saw a slit appear on Kushina forehead. They both stared at in frozen shock and Kushina started to ask what was wrong. As Kushina was asking that, the slit started opening up reveling an eye with four rings and nine commas black like marks in them. The three rings closet to the pupil had three commas each on it. To Naruto it look like a fusion of sharingan and rinnegan but scarier.

"**Naruto-kun what is wrong? You and Kyuu-chan look afraid, why is that?"** asked Kushina, wondering what scared her children.

"There is an eye on your forehead that is what" said Naruto.

"**Oh that, that is my third eye which I call ****Mashingan (Devil eye). It gives control over all the elements from main to sub to rare. Enter peoples mind; see through everything, and many other things. The only thing that is stronger than my Mashingan is the strongest eye Soukengan; which all the gods use"** explain Kushina to her children.

"Kyuu-chan didn't you say my sharingan would look kind of like that but with a black background with three rings and nine commas that are red, instead of a red background with four rings and nine commas that are black?" asked Naruto.

"**Yeah I did say that"** said Kyuubi.

"**Wait how did you get that sharingan?"** asked Kushina. Naruto then explain how Naruto was kidnapped and experimented on.

After the story was looking at them with a black stare at the end.

"**Madara's blood? That accursed man blood is inside of you"** said Kushina with anger in her eyes.

"Mom why are you so angry?" asked Naruto.

"**I am angry because that accursed man is involved in this. You see Naruto while my soul was in the moon I could see the world below me. One day I saw Madara and he was talking to him self saying '****Eye of the Moon Plan will start soon. My ****ultimate plan for world domination."** **After being defeated by Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure, he wanders the Nations and ends up finding a compound that belonged to the Rikudō Sennin. He searches through some scrolls and finds one about me and the power I possessed. After that, he starts to plan on how to obtain the nine bijuu and revive the Juubi's body and seal the creature into him making him his host and taking over the world. He starts by creating the Akatsuki with Pein as the leader of the Akatsuki while he works in the shadows.**

**I found out later out what the plan is, he is going to gather all the Tailed-Beasts in order to fuse them back into their original form and some me. Then he is going to become my jinchūriki, so it would give him immense power and the ability to project his Mangekyo Sharingan on to the moon. He intends to use the moon, my prison, to cover the world in an "**_**Infinite Tsukuyomi**_**", thereby letting him control every living being, creating a world in which no war or crime occurred"** said Kushina.

"Well I won't let that happen, but right now that is not my problem. I have to train some more for the chunin exam. I think I should train my sharingan tomorrow, but I don't know how" said Naruto.

"**Well why don't you go to the Uchiha clan library. They are all died right they will not miss them in the afterlife"** said Kyuubi.

"Yeah that is a great plan, I will do that tomorrow after I sleep some more bye" said Naruto as he started to fade from his mindscape to his dreamscape.

----Next day----

Naruto was walking down the street heading towards the Uchiha clan house. He waited there until he was shore that nobody was looking, when he sneaked into the house. He wondered a round looking for the library. He had found it when he hit a vase that was there, some ninja he is.

Suddenly there were cries of "there is somebody here" and "get them".

Out of nowhere naruto forced chakra in his eyes and his sharingan appeared. At the same time three figures appeared at the doorway each had a master level sharingan in there eyes.

A signal thought was going threw his head _'are they all die'_

**Hope everyone likes the story. Sorry it took so long to update, also sorry it is short. Wanted to update it to day so I just left it ok. Also the reason it took long was because I had to do three projects that were due the 9th of December.**

**Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the Chimera of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space**

P.S. I will not update this story until all my other stories have at least 5 chapters each ok, sorry.


End file.
